


NORWICH

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The 'K' is silent.





	NORWICH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginger_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/gifts).



Sam Winchester writhed silently in mental anguish. He was so going to kill his brother. And his brother-in-law. Bastards the pair of them, for dropping him squarely in it. A-freakin'-gain!

His mother just looked confused at his non-answer to her question.

“But I'm sure Castiel said that he was headed to Hastings for something or other”, she said. “Yet the message Dean got when he was here said he was in Norwich, which is right across the state.”

“Uh.....”

“And why did that make him rush off so quickly?” Mary wondered, somehow missing her younger son's look of utter mortification. “He barely waited for me to box up the remaining pie. That's so unlike him.”

“Perhaps he just missed Cas?” Sam ventured. 

His mother's eyes narrowed. Oh fuck!

“ _Sam_ ”, she said warningly. “ _What do you know?_ ”

Her younger son flushed bright red.

“It's a.... code Cas found online”, he said. “Norwich is, uh, a wartime acronym, asking Dean to get home before Cas and, uh....”

“You mean, 'knickers off ready when I come home'?” Mary asked brightly. Sam stared at her in abject horror. 

“You.... you... you know about it?”

“Oh Sammy”, she smiled. “So young. So sheltered.”

“I have Dean as a brother!” Sam not-whined. “Sheltered? Are you freakin' kidding me?”

Mary just smiled.

“Well, your father and I....”

+~+~+

This most likely explains why, a short time later, Sam Winchester was seen crying against a tree in the garden, out in the pouring rain. The neighbors did wonder at that. But they all knew, some of them from bitter experience, better than to ask.


End file.
